Legend of Spyro Destines End
by Polaris the dragon
Summary: The war is finally coming to an end. Malefor begins to make his move to destroy this world while Flame continues to rule it in ignorant bliss. Will Spyro and the others be able to stop both tyrants before the end? Or is the world doomed?


The Legend of Spyro: Destines End Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Spyro nor any of the characters they belong to their respective owners. I also do not own any OC's they belong to their respective owners, except for Polaris who does belong to me. If you do not like this story then do not read there are plenty of other Spyro stories on the internet.**

(Hunter's P.O.V)

"Bring out the prisoner." Flame shouted as he and Angel sat on their golden thrones.

It was morning and all of Warfang was gathered in the center of the city so that they could hang another traitor. Several days before some of Flames subordinates had caught the Hermit and brought him in the city while he was supposedly planning to assassinate the king and queen. How they had found out about this was unknown and it was because of that Hunter knew something was wrong. As the guards escorted the Hermit to the gallows the old cheetah laughed and cackled causing a sense of uneasiness to pass through the crowd.

"Hermit you have been brought here to be executed for the crimes of attempted murder and treason against the crown. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The executioner asked.

"Oh yes I do, I know the real reason why Flame wants me to die." The hermit cackled hysterically, "It is because I know the truth."

"What would that truth be Hermit?" Angel asked with a giggle.

"About your beloved husband and what really happened the day he killed King Tremor and his mate." The Hermit cackled again. "You want to kill me because if I were to tell everyone what really happened then you would be in my place."

"As I have said before King Tremor and Queen Lumina were found planning to hand over the city to Malefor. There sentence was just and appropriate to the severity of their crime." Flame responded releasing a small puff of black smoke from his nostrils.

"Ha ha ha nice try your majesty but your eyes cannot lie. Why don't you tell them what really happened. The people will find out eventually either way and you will end up being in my position when that happens. Continue to follow this traitor and the city will fall to ruins as the ancestors have showed me." The Hermit continued to laugh making Flame even angrier.

"You would dare accuse me the king of Warfang of betrayal how dare you." Flame shouted.

"I am only telling the truth your majesty for not much longer. The ghosts are only the beginning of what is to come. The ancestors are furious at all of you for turning against your king and killing your own kind and they will not stop until justice has been given." The Hermit warned causing some within the crowd to tremble. Others however merely looked at the Hermit with disgust as though what he said was an insult.

"Yes and I am sure that there could be any other explanation like the guardians using dark magic." Flame replied making sure to put extra emphasis on the last part. "I do not know what kind of things you have been getting into but it is clear that you have lost your mind."

"Then why not release me after all if I am truly insane then I should be no real threat to you." The Hermit cackled. Flame once calm expression was quickly replaced with a scowl only encouraging the half crazed cheetah even more.

"I do not know what you are getting at, but I do know that your reign of terror is over Hermit." Flame said snapping his claws. The two guards behind the Hermit nodded and placed the noose around the Hermits neck.

"Aw what's wrong are you afraid that I will tell them more about you and turn them all against you King Flame?" The Hermit snickered.

"That is enough kill the traitor on my signal." Flame shouted.

"Go ahead I have already planted the seed of your end. Even if you kill me they will still search for the answer to my little riddle. Your empire will come crumbling down whether by the true king's paws or the dark masters." The Hermit said

"Malefor is dead; he has been dead for over five years." Flame declared with a duel look of fear and anger. "My brother and his evil friends must have brought him back."

"Brought him back, how do you bring back what was never dead?" The Hermit replied with a cryptic smile.

"It is obvious he is lying my love let us be rid of him once and for all." Angel said nuzzling Flame's chest to calm the purple dragon down enough to regain his composure then ran a paw down her nearly full term belly.

"Indeed my love. Kill him." Flame shouted to the guards.

"You can kill me but in the end you will only regret it. I will come again and make sure….."The Hermit started but with a quick pull he fell and broke his neck. Hunter turned away unable to bear the sight of what had been done.

"Hunter, are you alright?" a voice asked. Hunter eyes immediately shot open to find a tall slender female bunny with blonde colored fur, long ears, and dressed in a purple robe staring at him with a look of concern and fear.

"Forgive me my love it is just hard to see my own kind be killed, especially with how the world is right now." Hunter sighed sadly.

"I know my darling, for many years I knew the Hermit to be a little off, but this is rather extreme even for a crazy cheetah like him." Bianca said as she looked at the swaying corpse of the Hermit. His twisted smile still etched on his face giving him a rather insane look even in death.

"Let us leave, I do not wish to linger any longer." Hunter said and began walking towards the entrance of Warfang.

"That was not the only thing on your mind is it Hunter?" Bianca said as she strode next to the cheetah

"Please not here, I fear we may be joining our enigmatic friend if we are overheard." Hunter whispered as he picked up the pace checking his surroundings every so often to make sure no one had overheard them and decided to follow. It was not until they were well out of Warfang that the two companions spoke again but still checking around for anyone who might try and eavesdrop on them.

"So what is it you were thinking about darling?" Bianca asked giving Hunter a soft look.

"It is about what the Hermit said, I cannot explain it but I feel as if he was trying to tell us something about the past." Hunter replied rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well he did say that but what event could the Hermit has been rambling on about?" Bianca answered as they turned west towards the cheetah village.

"From the sounds of it the Hermit was talking about the day that King Flame killed the king, queen, and entire council of Elders though it only seemed to infuriate King Flame." Hunter muttered pensively.

"Infuriated and maybe even frightened the king a bit though King Flame seemed adamant to hide his fear," Bianca observed as they walked down the once emerald green hill which was now nothing more than a husk of its former self a testimony to the devastation that surrounded the city.

"He also seemed to fear the return of the dark master even though Flame once said he was an actual god." Hunter added."I wonder though with magic is it possible to raise the dead?"

"Indeed, the skill is known as necromancy a branch of dark and forbidden magic that is said to be an abomination of this world." Bianca answered as she pulled a tome for the leather pouch she was carrying and opened it. "Usually in order to raise the dead a sacrifice is needed in order to ensure the corpse or spirit can cross over to our world from the world of the dead."

"How much do you know about necromancy?" Hunter asked curiously as Bianca flipped through the tome idly.

"Not much unfortunately since necromancy is forbidden, there are a few references to the dark art and those that do mention them give only a small footnote. Nothing I could use to try and find out if these spirits are truly bound by dark magic or not." Bianca sighed as she started to run her finger down the index of the tome. "I thought I would also explain why the ghost appeared but without any hard evidence I am at a lost."

"Hmm then I wonder how Flame knows so much about this dark art that he is able to identify it on a dime like this." Hunter mused.

"Yeah it is kind of suspicious however we do not have any proof. I did some research in the Library of Warfang and strangely enough there was not a single book that was available to the public about how to identify dark magic. It is as if they have up and vanished into thin air." Bianca muttered frustrated.

"Or were removed by Flame in ensure that no one would surpass him again." Hunter muttered.

"That is a good a theory as any." Bianca said as they approached the front of the cheetah village. "Anyway I should get going I still have a lot of research to do and I can waste no more time today."

"Research on what dare I ask?" Hunter chuckled.

"On a little project King Flame has given me and my fellow magicians. Though, I have a feeling that after we are finished Flame plans on getting rid of us like he did to both versions of the guardians." Bianca sighed.

"You have to do something you must stop Flame." Hunter shouted but with a quick hush Bianca quieted her cheetah lover.

"My fellow magicians and I already have my love, do not worry you will find we magic users can be quite crafty when we want to be." Bianca giggled then walked away.

"Hunter," A voice called. Hunter turned to the voices source and found that it was Chief Prowess who wore his usual scowl though now it was a bit more sullen and forlorn. "Where have you been? We were worried that you were taken away by the ghost army."

"Forgive me Chief Prowess I had ventured into Warfang to watch the Hermits execution. Though, I must say I have come back with more questions than answers." Hunter replied with a slight chuckle.

"Let me guess the old coot gave a sardonic remark that Flame did not like so he was hung?" Chief Prowess asked.

"No strangely enough he was hung for treason though our friend the Hermit said it was for a different reason. He mentioned something about knowing the truth about the day he killed the king and queen; and it was the real reason why Flame was hanging him. He also gave us a warning that the ghost army was only the beginning of what was to come. Does this make any sense to you my chief?" Hunter asked.

"Indeed not, knowing the Hermit he could have been completely insane or knows something that we do not." Prowess grunted angrily. "For now Hunter I need you to go on a scouting trip. There have been rumors for dragons living somewhere in the Arcane Mountains. We do not know what their purpose is for being in those forsaken mountains, but we must know if they are friend or foe."

"Of course I will be packed and able to leave by tomorrow morning." Hunter replied

"Good and may the ancestors watch over you in these very dark times." Prowess said then walked away without another word.

"Ah it is so good to be home," Bianca said as she opened the front door of her small hut. It was only a one level hut equipped with a kitchen, a bedroom, and living room, and of course a small library. "Bianca frowned as she entered into the living room which currently covered in books and tomes that sat around the large table and the chairs that were sitting there. She had borrowed many books from the library in order to find out more about necromancy. She had been doing so for the last month, combing through book after book but no matter what she did every lead was a dud.

"Well better get back to work." Bianca sighed as she sat down in the only clear chair in the entire room and picked up a book titled _Fundamentals of the Forbidden Arts. _

Bianca sighed as she flipped through the books index looking for any information that would explain the army of ghosts appearing in Warfang. With a grunt she placed the book aside and picked up the next one repeating the process for umpteenth time. The next book was far less helpful but as she flipped through the pages of the book something strange caught her eyes. A scrap of paper where Bianca guessed a page had been.

"That's odd," Bianca muttered as she flipped through the book finding several more places where pages seemed to have been ripped out.

"If you are looking for a way to get rid of the ghosts I would not look in any of those books before you." A voice said causing Bianca to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Who's there?" Bianca demanded.

"A friend, and trust me right now you have only a few of those." The voice replied in a sagely tone.

"What are you talking about and why is it that I will not be able to find anything about this ghost army in the books. There has to be something that can explain it." Bianca said crating a small tongue of flame in the palm of her hand.

"As I said before you will not find it in those books." The voice repeated. "Those books as you have discovered have missing pages that were ripped out long ago. Other books were not as lucky however."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked as she scanned the room trying to find the voice.

"What I mean is while some of the books only had some pages torn out, others were burned in order to protect the life of a bratty dragon." The voice growled angrily a feint ripple appeared behind Bianca causing the rabbit to shout and fire a small lightning bolt at the source.

"I would not try that again if I were you," The voice warned.

"Why is that?" Bianca asked with a slight snort.

"What the Hermit had said was true about the return of Malefor. Flame was way off about him being resurrected by the guardians, but none the less the dark master is on the move. You must prepare for the worst or else your city will fall."

"So what the Hermit said was true, but how? How is it that Malefor was able to return to the world of the living?" Bianca asked fighting back the urge to ask several more useless questions.

"That is because Malefor was never killed in the first place. What your _king_ defeated was just a mere clone that Malefor created using his dark powers." The voice replied adding extra venom when she mentioned King Flame.

"I take it that you have some bad history with the king. Let me guess you were once one of his many girls and he turned you down for the dragoness that he now rules with?" Bianca asked hoping to at least anger the voice enough that he or she would take the bait and attack directly.

"No," The voice said after a brief pause, "He took someone from me. Someone very precious and for that I can never forgive him. For the last year I have been helping the rebels defeat the likes of you and now it is time that you come out of your ignorance and enter into the light."

"Does this have anything to do with what the Hermit had said earlier?" asked Bianca

"Yes, you shall soon see that many of the things he foreshadowed will be coming true. The end of the war is drawing nigh. The only questions that remains are will Warfang still be standing when it ends or will it fall by the hands of the enemy?"

"I don't believe you," Bianca said softly.

"Believe what you will but that does not change the fact that these things have the possibility of coming to pass." The voice responded nonchalantly. "However when you do find that what I have told you is true I will be back. For now however we shall part ways."

"Whatever I have work to get back to thank you very much," Bianca sniffed hoping to get some sort of negative reaction from the voice. However, the voice did not respond and Bianca was left with a feeling of disappointment. "I must be working too hard; I am talking to an imaginary voice that is not even there."

(Spyro's POV)

"Spread out and find those dragons, we must cleanse them before they reach the city or worse our glorious queen." A male electric dragon with amber scales shouted to his fellow dragons. His ram like horns gleamed in the sun along with his pure white armor which was decorated with a star inside a circle of ruins.

"Glorious my tail vent," Polaris spat letting his voice echo across the range as the yellow dragons searched stupidly for where it had come from. "That dragoness is a whore and a traitor who would stab you in the back if it helps her ambition."

"How dare you insult our queen," The yellow dragon shouted angrily firing a blast of light the complete opposite direction of where Polaris and the others were. "She is the kindest and most beautiful dragoness in the world. I will not stand idly by while you insult her."

"Nice work genius that was not even close to where we were. You know for being the best dragon hunters in the world you seem to be pretty bad at aiming." Sparx taunted.

"That is what you think," The yellow dragon growled and fired another shot. "Ha who is laughing now?"

"Still us stupid, you could not hit the broad side of a barn chunky." Sparx replied

"How dare you insult captain Current one of the queens most trusted leaders of the Solaris Knights." One of the other dragons growled angrily.

"Really and who are you guys his travelling fan club?" Sparx laughed.

"I had about enough of you. Show yourself so I take you out and shut that big mouth of yours for good." The yellow dragon Captain Current shouted puffing his chest out defiantly.

"Why would I do that? I like being alive, and besides you would not be able to hit me anyway with the kind of shot you have been using. By the way what is that you are using the get my butt kicked element?" Sparx retorted causing Captain Current to flare his nostrils angrily.

"Ok I think you are taking it a little too Sparx," Spyro whispered.

"Oh come one Spyro I was starting to have fun with this." Sparx pleaded.

"Spyro's right we need to stop and get out of here before they actually do find us." Ember whispered.

"Too late," Captain Current shouted firing a blast of light that nearly hit Spyro's side. However with a quick movement Cynder pulled Spyro to safety but not soon enough to avoid a rather large gash to her leg.

Spyro felt his whole body tremble at the sight of this. His once red scales began turning darker and darker until they were finally pitch black. Polaris shouted something but Spyro could not hear it he was consumed by the an ungodly rage.

"You will pay for what you have done." Spyro shouted his voice giving off horrible echo that made even Captain Current tremble.

"Spyro stop," Polaris shouted as he fought back against the force being released by Spyro's body.

"Never," Spyro roared launching a wave of darkness with a sweep of his wing.

Currents troops tried in vain to escape but were quickly launched into the side of the mountain with a flap of his wings. Polaris and Alec initiated an attack on Spyro to subdue him but the dark dragon just sent his fellow dragons flying back with a single kick. With the distraction now gone Spyro returned his eyes to the dragon who he wanted to kill, however most of them had fled in terror during the confusion leaving only Captain Current who was paralyzed with fear. With a roar of fury Spyro launched a ball of dark energy in front of them turning half of the dragons to stone.

"He's a monster," One of the remaining dragons shouted.

"Ha you have only seen a fraction of what I can do." Spyro shouted as he teleported in front of the remaining dragons. The black dragon opened him mouth to launch a killing blow at the remaining dragons, but a powerful gust of wind knocked the corrupted dragon before he could even build up the energy needed.

"Spyro don't make us do this." Alec shouted taking a defensive position. Spyro glared angrily at his fellow guardian contemplating all the ways to make the fool suffer for his interference.

"Spyro please don't do this," Cynder begged, "This is not like you."

"You cant stop me none of you can." Spyro bellowed angrily.

"I know that, only you have that power." Cynder responded. Slowly Spyro's scales began to revert back to their normal red-orange color as he landed on the ground once more.

"Look the monsters back to normal kill it quickly." One of the dragons shouted. They only managed to take several steps before a ball of plasma whizzed into the center of the enemies ground then exploded giving each of the remaining dragons a lethal dose of electricity.

"Polaris, I thought we just tried to stop Spyro from doing something like that." Cynder growled shooting the electric guardian a piercing look.

"What the dragons were going to kill us so I killed them first." Polaris snapped angrily then turned back toward the makeshift cave.

"You know ever since Angel's betrayal you have been acting more and more like Flame." Cynder said as Polaris began to walk away.

"What do I care it's not like I have anything to lose anymore." Polaris replied with a snort.

"You should Polaris I know the real you and this is something that the real Polaris would never do." Cynder said.

It was true ever since Angel had reveled herself to be a traitor Polaris had been acting differently. He was more brutal than before especially when Angels name came up. He also became more recluse and short tempered. Almost anything would set the plasma dragons temper off and it worried everyone, especially Ember. Whether these were caused by Angel's betrayal or for breaking the poor guardian's heart no one knew for sure. Whatever the cause was Polaris changed and not for the better.

"I am going on patrol," Polaris said shortly then took off toward the edge of the Arcane Mountains.

Alec let out a tired sigh rubbing his eyes with his front paw. It was not the first time he did this especially when Polaris did something that was out of the ordinary. Ember on the other hand let out a sad whimper as she hugged her body tightly.

"Don't worry Ember Polaris will be back he is just going on patrol." Cyro said putting a reassuring paw on Embers shoulder.

"No he will not, the real Polaris has been gone for almost a year now and I am afraid he will never come back." Ember muttered sadly hugging her wings closer to her body.

"You forget Polaris has been through a lot lately. He took Angels betrayal pretty hard not to mention she lied about her love with Flame. That can do many things to a dragon." Alec said wisely.

"It still does not excuse him for what just happened." Cynder snapped angrily.

"You are right, it does not. The fact that he is doing what is necessary excuses him Cynder." Alec replied coldly.

"So now you are making excuses for him huh?" Cynder demanded angrily.

"No in case it has slipped your mind we are still at war Cynder. Those dragons would not have given a second thought to ratting us out to Flame or Angel or even Malefor. If this new attitude Polaris has keeps us alive and away from our enemies I will take it." Alec bellowed angrily stepping towards the wind dragoness who shrank slightly at her allies rage.

"You forget your place," Cynder said shakily.

"Wrong you forget yours," Alec hissed angrily causing Cynder to shrink even further. "Right now your claim as Queen of Warfang is nothing but an empty title. So you will have to excuse me if I am not very intimidated by your threat."

"Enough both of you," Spyro said weakly as he got up as well as put himself in between Alec and Cynder.

"Come on Spyro you know what Polaris did was wrong." Cynder hissed angrily.

"You are right, but you cannot deny Alec is right about those dragons selling us out. Either way we were going to have to kill them. Although I am glad they did not die at the paws of my dark form." Spyro said shaking his head slightly.

"Indeed I am worried about you though." Alec remarked.

"I know it is getting harder to control that thing Alec." Spyro responded gloomily. "I do not know what to do anymore. It is like the slightest thing sets that monster off."

"Well for now we should get rid of these bodies before anyone else comes. Then we should head back to the cave for some rest." Alec said rubbing his eyes once again with his paws.

It had been a long day in an even longer year. The war was far from over and the result was still unknown. It was during this time of that dragons were supposed to unite together for a common cause. Yet with the way things were going no one knew how more could be taken before someone finally snapped.

"Ancestors help us," Spyro muttered

**Well here is the end of the first chapter for LOS: Destines End. Sorry it took so long but this chapter was a real pain to write. As always remember to hit that review button and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
